What's left of life when it's gone?
by theonlywayistoastie
Summary: "Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're sure about a lot of things. But not everything." CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

You breathe in. The air was especially cold tonight, making breathing easy, if not a little tingly. Stuffing your hands in your pockets, you make your way home from the hospital, after visiting your friend, Sollux. You had brought him a gift, but it was small as you were short on cash at the moment. If you could've, you would've bought him something much better._"Hopefully he liked it." _You think to yourself. You're quick to temper, and definitely the opposite of your brother, so you've never been great at the whole friendship thing. Sollux understood you though, and that made you feel a little more at ease. School has been hell without him though, and although you have your childhood friend Gamzee, (who honestly isn't that interesting), it's still been unbearable to cope with.

You reach the door of your estate, and press the button on the intercom. Your keys are in your pocket, but you can't be bothered to fish them out. The intercom buzzes, signalling that your brother, Kankri, had answered and that the door was unlocked. After walking up 4 flights of stairs you reach your front door, and to spare your brother the effort of getting up again, you unlock the door yourself. He talks a lot, and sometimes you'd like to rip his vocal cords out, but you didn't hate him _that _much. Besides, he's the only immediate family you've got left.

Shutting the door, you slip off your shoes and your coat, and put them away. Kankri was sitting on the sofa reading a book about social injustice or something like that. He peers over the top of his book, half of his face engulfed by that blindingly red turtleneck he wears. "Good day at school?" He questions. "No." You reply bluntly, and head off to your room. An audible sigh comes from Kankri as you leave. He turns his attention back to his book, and licks his finger slightly to help him turn the page. He says it makes him look more requited, but you say it's pointless and gross. Who knows who's touched that book?

You collapse into your office chair, which creaks slightly under your weight. Pushing yourself over to the computer, you turn it on. You sit there and look at the screen while it boots up. Once it does, you type in your password, hit enter, and pull up Pesterchum, and see that two people are online. Of course it had to be two of the most annoying people you knew, Dave and John. They were best bros, but by God were you _**not **_best bros with them. You're sure they're more than "best bros", but John would never let his "not a homosexual" façade slip. They're probably keeping it a secret. You suddenly remember that crush you had on John, although it was weird. It was like you hated him but also really liked him at the same time. You shiver at the memory of liking John, but decide he would be the least annoying person to talk to.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 20:45pm.

CG: HEY EGBERT.

CG: I'M BORED, TALK.

EB: gee wizz karkat.

EB: rude.

EB: i'm not your personal slave or something, you can't just ask me to entertain you.

EB: anyway, i can't talk. if I talked i'd just be talking to myself, because i don't think you could hear me all the way from my house to yours.

EB: :B

CG: JOHN. I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD. I AM NOT IN THE MOOD.

EB: you're never in the mood karkat!

CG: EW. DON'T SAY THAT. YOU MAKE US SOUND LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE.

You picture you and John walking down a church aisle, while friends and relatives throw flowers and cheer. You want to vomit at the thought.

EB: you are my wife karkat! we should be married to ladies but we're married to each other! you're my wife karkat and i can't take it anymore!

CB: IF ANYTHING, I'M THE HUSBAND.

CB: I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT.

CB: I WOULD RATHER MARRY A ROTTEN, MAGGOT INFESTED TOMATO THAN THE LIKES OF YOU JOHN EGBERT.

EB: you'd marry anything that isn't me.

EB: well. excluding dave.

EB: and probably rose too because she's got kanaya.

CG: I WOULDN'T MARRY ANY OF THE PEOPLE I KNOW.

CG: DAVE, YOU, GAMZEE, VRISKA, TEREZI ETC.

EB: i bet you'd marry what's his face...uh.

EB: sollux!

EB: yes. you would run over to him and slide onto one knee majestically.

EB: open the box and say something stupid like: "oh sollux your eyes are unlike john's or anyone else's i know so you must be my fate. take me."

CG: ...

CG: YOU KNOW HE'S IN HOSPITAL DOUCHEBAG.

CG: ANYWAY, WHY WOULD I DO THAT?

CG: WE'RE JUST

CG: FRIENDS

CG: OKAY?

EB: but you talk about him so much!

EB: me and dave are best friends but you don't see me talking about him every five seconds.

EB: all of our conversations seem to turn into something about sollux now.

EB: i can tell you're flustered because you broke up your sentence.

EB: and you're letting me talk because you know i'm right!

EB: anyway. i better go, i have some homework to catch up on.

EB: talk to you later!

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CB] at 20:59pm. -

Confound that John Egbert. He always knows how to get to you. Although you don't like him, you're sure he likes you. Not on a love sort of level, but on a tolerable level. You take note of the time and decide it would be best to get a shower and change into your pajamas.

You do just that, and grab a romcom to watch from the DVD rack. You were a sucker for those kinds of films. Kankri isn't, so you take it to your room, along with some snacks from the kitchen. The movie finishes, and you realise it's getting late. The film _was_ 2 hours long. You yawn and decide it would be best to go to sleep. It was school tomorrow anyway. Climbing into bed, you plug your phone charger into your phone, and check for any new texts. There weren't any. You lock your phone and rest your head on your pillow, quickly falling asleep. You dream about something, although it's quite hazy. Maybe you'll remember it when you wake up.

But you're sure you don't like Sollux that way.


	2. Chapter 2

You're sure about a lot of things. You're sure about what the weather is going to be like tomorrow, or how school is going to go down. You're sure that Sollux is going to be better, and you're definitely sure you don't like him that way. John may say you're hiding it, but you know your own feelings. Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're sure about a lot of things.

But not everything.

Your alarm clock jolts you out of bed, and you slam your fist down onto it to dismiss it. Kankri opens the door with great force, and announces that breakfast is ready. God knows how he gets up this early, but he does. You complain a bit about how it's too early, but Kankri was having none of it. "Enough Karkat!" Kankri proclaims. "I let you stay off for two days this week! It's Friday now, and it'll be the weekend tomorrow. If you don't get a good education, you'll never get a job! And I'm certainly not having you stay here and mope around while I look after you for the rest of your life!" Great. He's on another one of his stupid lectures. Something about what you're going to do if, God forbid, something happened to him, and how you'll never get a girlfriend if you carry on like this. The same drabble. He eventually finishes his morning speech, and leaves, muttering something about what dad would think. You want to go and punch him, he knows that's a sensitive topic. "Let it go, Karkat." You tell yourself.

Pulling yourself out of bed, you head to the kitchen. Kankri had made simple scrambled eggs and bacon. You could tell you were starting to run out of money again. Kankri worked two jobs, and you didn't see much of each other anymore. Occasionally he'd get days off, like last night, but he didn't like them much. He knew he had to work to keep the household stable, even if it was just the two of you. Your father had left you and your brother some inheritance, although it was funded towards buying the flat, and paying rent. Most of it was gone now, and because of this, Kankri had taken up the second job in order to pay for bills, the rent and food.

You wolf down your food, and get ready for school. Once you're ready, you head out into the hallway, shutting the door behind you. It was pouring with rain, and you're not sure whether you should go out or not. You dig into your pockets and find your Oyster card. "Suppose I better take the bus then." You say. Rummaging through your pockets some more you find a packet of cigarettes, your lighter stashed safely in the box with them. You told Kankri you'd stop, and you have tried countlessly, but you find yourself lighting one anyway. The rain would make the smell seep into your clothes, but that was the least of your worries.

Standing under the bus shelter didn't provide much protection from the rain, but it was better than nothing. You feel your phone buzzing and answer it. "Hello?" You ask. A familiar voice is heard from the other end. Kankri. "It's me Karkat, Kankri of course. I can give you a ride to school on my way to work if you want, it's pouring with rain out there." You think about the offer, but decline because he'd probably have a go at you again for smoking, and you don't think you can deal with another lesson from him today. "Wow, stating the obvious much?" You say. "But anyway. I'm alright. I have my bus pass." You hear Kankri hum questionably. "Have you been smoking again Karkat? How many times do I have to repeat myself? I tell you so many times-" You tap the hang up button, and cut him off. Just to be safe, you also turn your phone off too. Sighing, you hold out your hand for the bus to signify that you want to get on. Kankri would be leaving any minute, and you're thankful that the bus came when it did.

The rain patters on the window, and you watch it silently. It was relaxing, and you liked the rain. Suddenly, you notice a huge flash in the sky, and a rumble of thunder after it. The rain was getting heavier, and you hope that you don't have to walk in it. Maybe you should've taken up your brother's offer. Although you don't know which is worse. At least you brought a coat. Hanging up on your brother wasn't very smart, and he'll have a go at you for even longer now.

The bus arrives at your stop, and you hop off. It was still pouring with rain, and you see another flash of lightning in the sky._"Today is going to be a great day." _You think sarcastically. Finally, you reach the school. You're drenched in rain, but luckily, you were dryer underneath. You don't know what you'd do without your coat. You walk to your locker and bung your coat in there. It's going to be damp and gross when you take it back out again, but you don't care. Footsteps approach behind you, and you wonder if it's Gamzee. It's not, just your maths teacher. He tells you that the headteacher wants to see you. Probably about missing school or something like that, you nod and head over there. It wasn't about school, but about Sollux. He tells you that he's very sick, and may not come back. You just hope he's exaggerating. But you can't stay here. Who knows what might happen to him while you're at school? Thanking your headteacher, you jump out of your chair and leave, not before grabbing your coat of course. You were going to get in so much trouble for this, but you didn't care.

It was still raining outside, although not as hard as before. You decide to take the bus again, because it would be much quicker than walking. Puddles covered the pavement and the road, meaning there was likely a bit of flash flooding. Eventually, you arrive at the hospital, so you press the stop button, and get off. You run in, and head upstairs. You're sure Sollux would be okay. You reach his room, and you were wrong again, the headteacher wasn't exaggerating, and he wasn't okay. You'd never seen Sollux look as bad as that in your life. You gasp.

He was right.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're not sure of anything anymore.

* * *

A/N: Ayyy I forgot how much fun drama was to write. Anywho. Leaving you guys on a cliffhanger is fun because you'll all get moody over it. You should be used to it by now, what with the gigapause and everything.

B)

Also.

Oyster card: If you're 11-16 you have a Zip card ( same company though), and it's a travel card basically. If you're 11-16 you get to go on buses freeeeee.

Otherwise you pay for everything else. If you've got an Oyster card you pay for everything. Blagh you have the internet.

Headteacher: Principal duh

Oh and Karkat smokes because idk he's AN EDGY TEENAGE BOY SHUSH

he's like 15 tsk tsk illegal.

(Autocorrect tried to change Kankri to bankruptcy and Wankel and I'm gonna cry.)

I don't like this chapter ew.

(Also we're nowhere near the end ayyyy)


	3. Chapter 3

An assortment of wires, tubes and machines surrounded Sollux. You walk over to him, not too quickly because he could be sleeping, but you doubt it. Time seemed to go slower, and the busy noise of the hospital was drowned out. You remember Sollux texting you, telling you that he was being administered to the hospital, that whatever was wrong with him had gotten worse. A few days later, he told you he had been diagnosed with ALS (Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis), which means the neurons in his brain that controls his motor functions, were slowly losing function. It had been diagnosed quite late. When you read about it on the internet, you couldn't breathe. He was probably going to die, except you refused to ever believe that, although you see now that it's probably true.

He wasn't sleeping, but he looked tired. "Karkat...?" Sollux questions. His breathing was heavy and laboured. "Yeah, it's me. I heard you weren't feeling great, so I left school to come and see you." You explain to him. "But...KK. You should be in uh...school! You can't keep taking days off." Sollux coughs dryly, and continues. "But I've got to tell you something. The doctors, they say I've got maybe, a month left in me." You grit your teeth. This isn't happening. "I'm not scared or anything. To die I mean. I guess the worst part is getting to the stage of dying. That's going to be painful." His lisp was still apparent, but due to the nature of the illness, his voice had become nasally. You sit down on a chair next to his bed, and rest your head on your knees. You looked at Sollux again. He could barely breathe on his own, or eat. Choked on a lot of food that was given to him. You were used to him laughing suddenly, or crying, although it took you by surprise when it had first happened. He just looked awful.

You take his hand gently, stroke it and then pet it slightly. Sollux was now smiling, and you weren't sure whether it was to do with the illness, or a genuine smile. "You're gonna be okay." You reassure him. "Everything is going to get better, you'll see. Then you'll be out of here, and we can hang out like we used too." You smile back. Sollux closes his eyes, still smiling. It's the first time you've seen him at peace in ages. He attempts to squeeze your hand a little, and with a bit of effort, he manages to squeeze a few fingers. Chuckling slightly, you squeeze back, but not too hard. He was so skinny now, you felt like you were going to break him. "Karkat..." Sollux looks up at you, and you look back at him. "Yeah?" You say. "Even if...y-y'know...I do die...Promise me you won't do something stupid? You have your whole life ahead of you, and even though I have little left of mine, I'm still optimistic about what could happen...Or never happen, I suppose." If this is what Sollux wants, then you'd have to agree. You nod. "I promise. But you won't die, and then I can say I told you so." You think about that phrase your dad used to tell you when things were rough. "My dad used to say to me that life was like getting shampoo in your eye. It hurts a lot at first, and you'll probably cry and be in pain for a while, but in a bit, after washing out all the suds, it would hurt less, and then stop hurting." You gaze out of the window, and it had stopped raining by now. "It made me laugh, because it was a silly thing to compare life with, but it worked. It made sense as well." Your dad said many good things, and you wonder how he's doing.

Sollux was starting to fall asleep, but you didn't blame him. You rustle his hair and tell him you'll visit him later. Upon leaving the hospital you muse on whether you should go home, or back to school. You decide the latter would be better. Kankri wouldn't be home either. Your block of flats wasn't far from here, so you walk. Once you start walking, you hear the engine of a car following you at the same pace you're going at. The driver sounds the horn, and you turn your head. "Oh _shit_." It was Kankri again. He looks at you with an expression that makes you fear for your own life. "Get in the car." He growls. You suck in a hefty amount of air, and oblige. You get in the backseat, shut the door and buckle up. You're going to die.

Kankri grips the steering wheel with intensity, his knuckles going white. He tenses up, and his face contorts itself into a fierce, angry look. Before you know it, he launches his attack on you, slamming his foot down on the brake at the traffic lights. "I CAN'T _BELIEVE _YOU KARKAT! WELL, MAYBE I CAN. BUT AFTER EVERYTHING WE TALKED ABOUT, AND YOU JUST...UGH!" He brings his fist down onto the steering wheel, you're surprised that his wrist didn't split in two. "What would dad think, if he was here? Do you think _he'd _appreciate you missing school all the time? Do you even think at all Karkat?" The car starts moving again. Kankri raises his voice. "Do you understand that your foolish behaviour is costing me my job? We need money Karkat! You smoking isn't helping either! I thought we'd _agreed _on something." You grip onto the fabric of your seat. You've had enough. Now it was your turn to have a go at your naive know-it-all brother. "Dad wouldn't think anything because he's dead!" You shout at him. Kankri loosens his grip on the steering wheel. "He's been that way for 3 years! Maybe you haven't realised yet, but I'm probably about to lose my best friend too. I also have to live with you for what is seeming like a fucking eternity, so would you kindly back off and leave me alone. You act like I don't care about my life, but I do! There is more to life than school." You huddle up with your knees up to your chin, and stare out of the window silently.

Neither you or Kankri say anything for the rest of the journey. He drops you off at the estate, and you realise you're probably not going to school today either. "You can stay off today, and I'm...I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't of said what I said. I need to go shopping, but there's pizza at home. I'm going to go back to work, I'll be back at 11pm. See you later." You open the door, and you're about to step out, but turn to look at Kankri. He looked sad, not angry like before. "I'm sorry too. I'll go to school next week, I promise. I might visit Sollux later, so I probably won't see you." With that, you take off your seatbelt, and head towards the building. Kankri drives away, and you feel bad for him. You think about what he had said, and it was probably true. You step inside the flat, the same routine. Shoes off, coat off etc. It wasn't quite lunch time yet, and you weren't too hungry either. Having already grabbed your phone from your coat, you sit down on the sofa, and turn on the TV. Nothing very interesting was on, as per usual. It was okay though, as it was just background noise to fill in the silence. You boot up your phone, watching the little loading animation as it did. Once it had loaded, you enter your password, and go to the messaging app. Bringing it up, you search for John, and open up his conversation window. John didn't go to the same school as you live in different parts of the country. He used too though. You start composing a message.

"HEY EGBERT. I'M GUESSING IT'S BREAK NOW. KANKRI LET ME STAY OFF SCHOOL, AND I'M BORED." You press send, and wait for a reply. Honestly, you didn't know why you typed in all caps, but you did. Your phone buzzes in your hand, and you jump slightly. "oh hey karkat! i thought you didn't like talking to me. what's up?" The lack of John's captial letters annoyed you. But you're sure that your lack of any lower case letters annoyed people too. You start typing again. "I TOLD YOU WHAT'S UP, JOHN. I'M BORED." God he got on your nerves sometimes. "well sorry! i'm not a mind reader or anything. but i gotta go! it's lesson time again. bye!" You throw your phone over to the other side of the sofa, but you miss, and it ends up flying half way across the room. You groan and get up to retrieve it. The back was off and the battery had fallen out and scattered somewhere apon impact, and you search for them. Once you find them, you put the phone together again, clicking the back into place. With nothing else to do, you turn the TV off, and go to take a nap to pass time. You get into some comfier clothes, and slip into bed. You dream again, and it's much a little clearer than last time, but not very.

_"Hey, look at the little bees."_

_...A bee's nest in the tree..._

_"They're so cute..."_

_"I hope they make lots of honey soon!"_

_...The happy boy..._

_"...Oh! Ahhhh!"_

_He got too excited and fell...then..._

_...then?_

You wake up. 19:54pm. How long had you slept? You change again, as it was time to visit Sollux. You think about the dream. It stays in the back of your mind, all the way to the hospital. It was the same dream as always, but you never got to the end.

The funny thing was.

The boy.

_He was just like Sollux._

* * *

A/N: Drrraaaama bomb!

Sorry if there's mistakes or things that don't make sense, I double check them, but sometimes my phone messes things up and urgh. I have proof read it a few times so it should be alright.

(Try and guess where that dream's from huehue.)

I like italics, can you tell? B)


	4. Chapter 4

It was now 23:46pm. You had already visited Sollux. You had stayed for about two hours to make up for how long you'd slept for. You were in the supermarket, picking up a bit of shopping. Honestly you doubted Kankri had time to shop today, and if he did, what harm would a little extra do? You pick up the usual things, cereal, vegetables, pasta etc. Once you'd paid, you head out of the store and go home, accidentally bumping into Terezi. You bumped into her a lot, probably because she was blind. She was out quite late, and you wonder what she was doing, but shake it off as nothing. Terezi did weird things sometimes, and it was best not to ponder on her actions. Eventually you arrive back home. Life really seemed to just repeat itself. When you get inside, you find Kankri passed out on the sofa. He had bought shopping, and put it away, along with yours. You search the cupboard for a blanket to put over Kankri. He was still in his work clothes, and you wonder if putting a blanket on him would make him too hot. It was chilly in the flat, but you put the blanket over his stomach and legs just incase.

Visiting Sollux wasn't great. He told you he had what was left of the month to live, and it was the 5th of December already. At least he'd live past Christmas. Hopefully more. Maybe he would just live. You feel bad for his parents too. His brother Mituna is mentally handicapped, and with Sollux in hospital with a possibly fatal illness, it must be a lot to cope with. All the people you knew had problems, and the only problem you have is debt, which isn't that bad in comparison. Yet you seem to be so angry about everything. In a way, you feel like it's your fault that all this stuff happened. It was a stupid thing to say, but it really felt like it. As if you should've been the one to keep balance between your friends and be there when they needed someone. Kankri gets scared frequently that you're going to go into poverty, and he stresses out a lot. You think you're something to do with him stressing out so much, alongside being completely broke. Sleep would be great right now. The weekend was starting tomorrow, but nothing exciting was bound to happen. You fall asleep quickly, but you don't dream of anything in particular this time.

Nothing interesting had happened at the weekend, and nothing interesting was going to happen at school either. God you hated school uniform. An ugly tie and other equally horrible clothes were what you had to wear each day to the educational establishment. The food was just as bad, so bad, that you weren't sure it could classify as _edible_. That aside, the teaching was pretty good, and you got along well with some of the teachers. Although you didnt exactly have the best reputation there. You, Sollux and Gamzee used to do the dumbest things, and none of you knew who the influence was anymore, so you all decided that you influenced each other to do dumb things. Kankri wasn't on the sofa anymore, but was in fact in bed. He didn't look too good. Sweat made his hair cling to his face, and he looked as if he had a temperature. Poking him, he stirs from his slumber, only to suddenly jolt up in some sort of epiphany. "I'm going to be late for work!" But before he could do anything you push him down back into bed. He was sick and weak, so it wasn't much of a task to do so. "You're not going anywhere today. Jesus Christ. Can't you see how sickly you look? You work way too hard." Kankri looks at you as if he wants to complain, but gives in. He just doesn't have the energy. "I'll get you a bucket or something if you feel like you're gonna vomit. I'll ring in sick for you, I know the numbers." You leave Kankri's room in searh of a bucket or something similar. Instead of a bucket, you find an unused plastic bin, basically a bucket without handles. Next you ring both of Kankri's workplaces, before finally giving Kankri the bin and leaving for school. You said you'd go to school and you will. Maybe it would make him feel better.

School, as you had predicted, was uninteresting. You had detention for not handing in homework, and you were 50 minutes into it, only 10 more to go. Time seemed slower, as it would. Eyeing the clock from time to time (every 2 minutes), rocking in your chair and sighing were the most interesting things in the world right now. You like to break down time, 10 minutes being two 5 minutes, rather than just 10 minutes. That way it seemed to go quicker, although right now it wasn't working. It was hard to explain. Your mind turns to Sollux. You wish he were here, you'd text each other dumb things, Snapchatted occasionally, and were about to when you realise he probably wouldn't have the strength. The teacher was also giving you the evil eye, so it wouldn't of been a good idea anyway. "You can leave now, Karkat. 60 minutes is up." Thank fuck. You stretch with a questionable noise, and leave the school building, glad that you don't have to spend another minute in that classroom.

The streets were empty, as expected. Grey, gloomy and uninteresting. Gum, litter, leaves and other things littered the pavement, but you were used to that. Everything was stressing you out at the moment, so you pull out your box of cigarettes and light one. Honestly, you felt bad, but you didn't care right now, and you didn't care if Kankri smelt it on your clothes. You could probably smoke the entire packet. Taking a huge drag from the cigarette, you focus on how nice it feels. The way the smoke hits your lungs, and that sense of relaxation that comes with it. It was like breathing in heaven, indescribable and euphoric. You breathe out slowly to savour the moment. All your friends and Kankri had told you time and time again to stop, and you never listened to them. Kankri tries to save up for one of those e-cigarettes, but the money was always needed for something else. Food, bills or anything else that required money. It was a long way home, and by the time you had got there you had already started your third one. You finish it off outside the estate, and squished it out with your foot before heading inside. Kankri had let you in because you had forgotten your keys, and he still looked pretty bad. "I hope you haven't been smoking Karkat. You're lucky my nose is blocked." He snorts quite loudly, then continues. "But I have some bad news. I still don't have enough money to pay bills, and if I don't pay them soon, well, we'll be evicted. So I've been forced to cancel the TV licence and the internet to save money. Hopefully those are the only things that will be cut off. I'm going back to bed if that's okay with you." This had happened before, except it was just the internet. It must be serious debt, not a little bit of catching up to do. A sudden wave of depression hit you, and you head out onto the small balcony in the kitchen. It was raining again. You sit in the little plastic chair, and soon enough tears fall from your face.

You wish you had someone to hold.

You didn't care if you got sick too, although this would stop you from visiting Sollux for a bit. Changing into pajamas, you slip into bed with Kankri. Sure, he could be a pretentious twat at times, but you just wanted someone to hold, and you knew Kankri could never hate you. He wakes up, and jumps slightly. "Karkat, what's are you doing? You'll get sick!" And before you know it you're crying again. Kankri holds onto you. "Karkat? Karkat what's wrong? Did something happen to Sollux?" You can't reply, and instead nod your head. It wasn't the only thing wrong, but it contributed. You lie there with Kankri while he shushed you and tried to make you feel better.

It was nice. Knowing that someone cared for you like that. That someone could sit there with you, and accept that you can't answer. To not pester you about it, and to understand exactly how you feel. To just wait until you felt it was the right time. And to know that no matter what, they wouldn't hate you for anything.

You could lie in the moment forever.

* * *

A/N: Ahhh! Sorry this took so lONG. I don't think there's italics in here wow. Anyway, again, sorry if there's typos, I haven't checked this one and if you do find a mistake let me know and I'll update it. Also I ship Vantascest hardcore so y'know slipped a bit of platonic cuddling in there. Terezi isn't important. Whoops spoilers. But I thought I'd just add her in there because Terezi tbh 3

Have fun with reading all that sappy drama. I still hate this but I'll finish it anyway because you'll want me too.

Ciao~


	5. Important notice

Hello everyone! I know I'm not actually supposed to do this, but anyway. I'm rewriting this story! Not a massive difference, but just going to make it more descriptive, etc. I'm not sure where I'm going with it either. It should be a little less repetitive and a bit more interesting. Sorry to keep you waiting! It shouldn't take very long. Thank you for your patience. uwu


End file.
